Mousse au chocolat et autres délices
by Autumn88
Summary: - Drabbles, Slash - Série de petites histoires courtes, touchant à tous les genres principalement humour , mais parfois avec des bouffées d'angst.
1. Mousse au chocolat

_Série : Harry Potter.  
Auteur : Miyuse, j'aime les challenges ! XD  
Genre : Niaiiiis /kyahte de bonheur/  
Couple : HarryDarco, cette question !  
Thème : Mousse au chocolat.  
Disclaimer : Vous connaissez tous J.K Rowling, non ? Inutile de préciser, donc, que je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter.  
Note : Ci-suivent plusieurs drabbles, lancés sur mon live journal (www . livejournal . com / users / miyuse). Ils sont pour Nén' :3  
_

_

* * *

_

**Mousse au chocolat**

« - C'est bon, nous sommes seuls. Vire-moi ce truc. _Lumos_. » Marmonna Draco tout en tendant sa main libre vers l'avant.  
Ne rencontrant rien devant lui, il pesta et se retourna, tâtonnant à la recherche de son invité.  
« - Plus à droite, Malfoy. »  
« - Débarrasse-toi de cette maudite cape, ça m'aidera déjà beaucoup plus ! »  
« - Tu la trouvais pourtant bien utile, la dernière fois. »  
« - Tais-toi un peu ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas pareil. Nous étions tous les deux dessous, la fois passée. »  
« - Essaye de me trouver… » Ricana Harry.  
Le Serpentard soupira. Il n'était pas patient et n'avait vraiment pas envie de se bouger inutilement.  
« - Écoute Potter. Soit tu t'extirpes de ce truc et on pourra peut-être continuer, soit je dis que tu t'es infiltré ici dans le but de préparer un mauvais coup. Tu sais ce que ça te coûterais d'être surpris dans un de nos dortoirs ? »  
« - Tss, des mots, rien que des mots… T'as aucun sens de l'humour, Malfoy. »  
« - Jamais avec toi, tu sais bien. »  
Glissant lentement, le tissu de la cape finit par dévoiler Harry. Le blond repéra son invité et se laissa presque aller à sourire. Il faisait la tête, visiblement. Draco ne fut pas pris par le moindre remord. Après tout, ce crétin ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ; s'il avait ôté sa cape immédiatement, ils seraient déjà en train de faire des choses bien plus intéressantes.  
Après quelques minutes de silences, le Gryffondor se résigna à briser le silence.  
« - On ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de nous engueuler avant de… »  
« - Non. » Le coupa Draco. « Nous sommes deux beaux idiots. »  
Et disant cela, il s'approcha enfin du brun. Il porte la main au front de Harry et repoussa quelques mèches. Ensuite, il vint coller son visage contre celui de son vis-à-vis.  
« - Tu sens bon… »  
« - C'est parce que je suis allé chaparder de la mousse au chocolat dans les cuisines. »  
« - La prochaine fois, préviens-moi. Qu'on y aille à deux… »  
« - Sous la cape ? »  
« - Sous la cape, oui… » 


	2. Dans les cuisines

_Série : Harry Potter.  
Auteur : Miyuse, j'aime les challenges ! XD  
Genre : Niaiiiis /kyahte de bonheur/  
Couple : HarryDraco, cette question !  
Thème : Cuisinière (le meuble, pas la dame).  
Disclaimer : Vous connaissez tous J.K Rowling, non ? Inutile de préciser, donc, que je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter.  
Note : Ci-suivent plusieurs drabbles, lancés sur mon live journal (www . livejournal . com / users / miyuse). Ils sont pour Nén' :3  
_

_

* * *

_

**Petit tour dans les cuisines  
**

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? » Te demande-t-il.  
Tu ouvres grand les yeux et en viens même à les frotter. C'est surprenant. Ils utilisent ça ici ? Tu n'en savais rien. Dumbledore doit certainement très bien s'entendre avec Arthur Weasley, le père de ton meilleur ami.  
Pourquoi pas après tout… Tu ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça se moderniser, mais cette idée te fait sourire.  
Tu te retournes vers lui en lui intimant le silence ; il ne faudrait pas qu'on vous trouve. Vous n'êtes pas censés roder ici, à une heure si avancée de la nuit.  
« - On en utilise chez les moldus. Ça s'appelle une cuisinière. »  
Ton compagnon fronce le nez. Il n'aime pas toutes ces machines étranges que l'on trouve chez les Sangs impurs. Il n'y comprend rien, et ça le frustre.  
« - … comment ça marche ? »  
Tu es surpris qu'il porte un quelconque intérêt à l'objet, mais ton objectif te reviens vite en tête.  
« - Avance, Malfoy. »  
« - Non, répond-moi. »  
Sa réplique t'arrache un soupir.  
« - Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas du venir ! » Chuchotes-tu, plein d'impatience.  
Le blond ne se bouge pas d'un pas.  
« - Tu m'énerves, à la fin ! Je ne peux même pas aller chercher la mousse au chocolat ; si on me voit, je suis mort. »  
« - Tu peux toujours te faufiler hors de la cape. »  
« - Tu as écouté la seconde partie de ma phrase ? » demandes-tu d'un ton consterné.  
Il hausse les épaules, manquant de faire glisser le tissu. Il t'exaspère et tu es bien tenté de le laisser en plan. Mais le souffle chaud sur ta nuque te coupe dans ton élan et te rend plus patient. Après tout, la nuit est encore longue…  
« - Comment ça marche ? »  
Il est têtu. Mais en même temps, tu es touché. Ça te paraît stupide, mais tu as l'impression qu'il te le demande comme pour prouver que, si, il s'intéresse à toi… indirectement.  
« - Attends. Fais quelques pas sur la gauche, faut que je regarde si c'est une cuisinière électrique… T'imagines ; l'électricité à Poudlard ! Ça serait vraiment terrible. »  
« - L'électricité ? Encore un truc archaïque typiquement moldu, c'est ça ? »  
Tu ris doucement alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de tes épaules.  
« - Tu me lâches pour que je regarde ? »  
« - Et si je ne veux plus ? »  
« - Gamin. »  
Malgré tout, tu décides de te laisser faire. C'est plus agréable. Et puis, ça t'éviteras aussi de lui dire que tu n'y connais rien en cuisinières…


	3. Ne dis rien

_Série : Harry Potter.  
Auteur : Miyuse.  
Genre : Niaiiiis /kyahte de bonheur/  
Couple : Harry/Ron.  
Thème : Dispute.  
Disclaimer : Vous connaissez tous J.K Rowling, non ? Inutile de préciser, donc, que je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter.  
Spoilers : Le volume 4. Méfiez-vous, huhuhu...  
Note : Ci-suivent plusieurs drabbles, lancés sur mon live journal (www . livejournal . com / users / miyuse). Celui-ci est encore pour Nén'. :3_**

* * *

**

**  
Ne dis rien.**

Emmitouflé sous les couvertures, Harry ferma les yeux et attendit. Ron devait normalement bientôt monter. Un petit sourire à la commissure des lèvres, il devait admettre être soulagé de sa réconciliation avec le rouquin. En plus de cela, sa victoire contre le magyar à pointes, et l'euphorie de la soirée le rendaient calme et détendu. Bientôt, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Cela ne pouvait plus être que son ami, étant donné que Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient déjà couchés. Et en effet, une main vint écarter les rideaux du lit à baldaquins, dévoilant une tête rousse.  
« Harry, tu dors ? »  
L'interpellé secoua la tête et se releva, s'appuyant sur son oreiller.  
« Je voulais te dire… Même si tu l'as déjà compris – enfin, je crois. J'espère, en fait. Bref ! Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée. De pas t'avoir cru.  
- Ah. Très bien.  
- Ouais… Hm. Bonne nuit ?  
- Oui, bonne nuit. »  
Ron resta encore là quelques instants, sans bouger. Il referma finalement les rideaux. Se tournant vers sa malle pour y piocher son pyjama, il sentit une main lui attraper le bras, allant jusqu'à le faire retomber sur le lit de Harry.  
« Qu'est-ce que… !  
- Ne dis rien… »  
Harry lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et se déplaça vers la gauche.  
« Juste pour cette nuit… ? »  
L'autre acquiesça.

**Fin.**


	4. Refus

_Série : Harry Potter.  
Auteur : Miyuse.  
Genre : Angst, angst, angst !  
Couple : Harry/Cédric, vaguement.  
Thème : Refus.  
Disclaimer : Vous connaissez tous J.K Rowling, non ? Inutile de préciser, donc, que je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter.  
Spoilers : Le volume 4 !  
Note : Ci-suivent plusieurs drabbles, lancés sur mon live journal (www . livejournal . com / users / miyuse).

* * *

_

**Refus.**_  
_

Son corps est froid. Trop froid. Une main sur la coupe, l'autre s'accrochant désespérément au poignet de son ami, Harry se laisse tomber au sol. Le bruit autour de lui le désarçonne un instant ; pas assez cependant que pour lui permettre d'oublier ce corps inanimé. Les cris de cette foule l'ovationnant le rendent fou. Il ne distingue personne parmi tous ces gens qui l'entourent. Personne sinon Cédric, ou plutôt son cadavre. La nausée s'empare de lui et il a bien du mal à se contenir. Il a envie de hurler au monde entier de la fermer ; ces gens ne remarquent-ils pas qu'il serre un mort entre ses bras ? Ne le voient-ils donc pas ! Pas un mot n'arrive à quitter le foyer de sa gorge. Il se contente de pleurer et de crier tout ce qu'il peut.  
Enfin, la foule semble remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelqu'un comprend et hurle à son tour. Harry y reconnaît la voix de Fleur et il ne sait pas si ça lui fait encore plus mal ou, si au contraire, il s'en retrouve un peu soulagé. Les professeurs accourent. Dumbledore se penche vers lui, lui pose deux ou trois questions. Harry répond en balbutiant quelques mots maladroits, ne quittant pas Cédric du regard. Il ne le lâchera pas. Pour rien au monde.  
« C'est fini, Harry.  
- Non…  
- Harry, murmure le vieil homme. C'est fini. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, maintenant. »  
Et jamais paroles ne lui ont fait plus mal.

**Fin.**


	5. Une idée saugrenue

_Série : Harry Potter.  
Auteur : Miyuse.  
Genre : Niaiiiis /kyahte de bonheur/  
Couple : Snape/Lupin.  
Thème : Gundam (dans un drabble HP. Vous vous rendez compte ? TT).  
Disclaimer : Vous connaissez tous J.K Rowling, non ? Inutile de préciser, donc, que je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter.  
Note : Ci-suivent plusieurs drabbles, lancés sur mon live journal (www . livejournal . com / users / miyuse). Celui-ci est encore pour Nén'. :3_**

* * *

**

**  
Une idée saugrenue.**

« Lupin, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fiches avec ce… cette "figurine" ?  
- Ça ?  
- Oui, ça ! Tu vois autre chose qui pourrait répondre à l'appellation de "figurine" ? »  
Je hausse les épaules et retourne le jouet d'un air amusé. Je ne savais pas la poste moldue aussi efficace. À peine une semaine que j'ai passé commande sur ce site internet (j'ai des relations) et mon petit colis m'a été livré ce matin même. Une véritable merveille, je n'en reviens toujours pas.  
« C'est un gundam, Severus.  
- Un quoi ? Et puis ne m'appelle pas ainsi.  
- Un gundam. Il me semble pourtant que c'est ton nom, _Severus_, je murmure non sans me départir de mon sourire.  
- Peut-être, marmonne-t-il, mais nous ne sommes pas si intimes, que je sache. »  
Là, je dois vraiment faire un effort pour garder un tant soit peu mon sérieux. Il se rend compte qu'il est allongé sur mon lit ?  
Bon, bien sûr, nous n'avons pas passé la nuit ensemble. J'ai dormi dans le salon – mon canapé est heureusement des plus confortables. Oui, je sais, je suis trop gentil.  
C'est pour toute les fois où il m'a préparé cette (abominable) potion tue-loup.  
« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce gundam ? redemande-t-il non sans une pointe de mépris.  
- Je pense que je vais le déposer sur ma table de nuit. Ça ferait une jolie décoration, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. C'est une drôle d'idée.  
- Voyons, Sev… Snape ! je me reprends en voyant le regard qu'il me lance. Quel rabat-joie tu fais. Enfin. Je la pose quand même là, peu importe ton avis, après tout.  
- Tu es chez toi, fais comme tu veux. »  
Ah oui, je suis chez moi tiens. Merci de me le rappeler.  
Tss. Quel grand imbécile, tout de même. Ça doit faire cinq jours que je l'héberge. Dumbledore a décidé de _rénover_ ses appartements. _Ça_, c'est une drôle d'idée.  
Mais une idée qui me plait bien, quand on y regarde.

**Fin.**


	6. Les mains

_**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, blabla, appartenir, blabla, J.K. Rowling, blablabla… (mais dites, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir James ? Benh oui, il est mort, alors je demande. On ne sait jamais…)  
**Pairing : **JamesSeverus (enfin, si on veut...)  
**Notes :** Je les aime. Et euh, bon… °rit bêtement°  
**Pour :** Nénichû._

* * *

**Les mains **

J'ouvre les yeux parce qu'il y a une gêne. Un problème, quelque chose qui ne tombe pas sous le sens. Un truc étrange, qui cloche et qui choque.  
Il y a des mains autour de mon cou. Des mains qui sont doubles et qui ne m'appartiennent pas, grandes, fines et sèches. Les doigts sont longs et les ongles… s'enfoncent dans ma gorge, écorchent. Qui donc ?  
Je veux tendre le bras mais pas moyen, il refuse de bouger. À vrai dire, il n'y a pas que lui ; mon corps entier semble immobilisé. Est-ce pour ça que j'ai tant de difficultés à respirer ? Non, ce sont les mains. Je promène mon regard, remonte à leur source, espérant reconnaître le visage.  
Et en effet. _Snivellus_.  
Il tourne les yeux vers moi, rictus aux lèvres. 'Sans la baguette, juste les mains' semble me dire tout son être, partagé entre folie et fierté.  
« Lâche-moi. »  
Ma voix ne tremble pas. À vrai dire, je suis étonné d'être si serein. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à me dégager de l'étreinte de Snape, pas plus que je ne parviens à remuer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Joli tableau.  
« Je ne te laisserai pas filer.  
– Ah. Et tu veux quoi ? » Je marmonne. « Me tuer ?  
– C'est l'idée. »  
Ses doigts se serrent plus forts autour de mon cou.  
Non.  
Il n'osera jamais aller jusqu'au bout.  
« Je te hais, Potter. »  
Un peu plus fort…  
« Si tu savais à quel point je peux te haïr. »  
Cela nous fait au moins un point commun.  
Mais quand diable pourrais-je bouger ?  
« Je veux que tu meures, Potter. »  
Un peu plus fort…  
Il me semble que j'ai du mal à respirer. L'air met plus de temps pour atteindre mes poumons.  
« Alors ?  
– Alors, quoi ? »  
Un peu plus fort…  
« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de voir qu'on n'a pas toujours le dessus ? »  
Encore plus fort.  
Je vais mourir ?  
Du mieux que je peux, je prends l'air assuré. Et je souris.  
« Vas-y, Snivelly… Mais ça ne t'apaisera pas. »  
Visiblement c'est une réponse qui ne lui plait pas. Il serre beaucoup plus fort, à tel point que ses ongles me rentrent dans la peau, me l'arrachant très certainement.  
Mais je respire toujours.  
« Y a qu'la vérité qui blesse… »  
Parce qu'il me lâche.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Mais encore… :** Nén', merci merci merci ! °câlin°  
J'espère que ça te plait. :D 


	7. Cours du soir

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. (Mais qui peut bien encore l'ignorer ?)  
Pairing : Crack.  
Note : Écrit à l'époque de Brèves de couloirs, un RP HP maintenant terminé. Parce que j'adorais caser mes personnages avec ceux de Kyurane. 8D_

* * *

**Cours du soir. **

« Je t'ai eu, Potter, » souffla-t-il, goûtant avec délectation à une victoire longtemps désirée.  
Le Gryffondor soutint son regard, imperturbable. La baguette pointée droit contre son cœur ne lui donnait pas le droit de se retirer. Il était de toute manière acculé contre le mur et sa fierté mal placée lui interdisait, en plus, le moindre mouvement.  
« C'était finement joué, » reconnut-il finalement, à contrecœur.  
L'autre eut un petit sourire satisfait mais ne le libéra pas. Au contraire, il réduisit d'un pas la distance qui les séparait.  
« J'avais un bon professeur, c'est tout.  
– Je suis flatté de te l'entendre dire.  
– Tu peux. »  
Harry hocha sèchement la tête en remerciement et soupira, attendant simplement que son vis-à-vis ne se retire. Ce qu'il fit bientôt, ce sourire désespérément exaspérant toujours collé aux lèvres.  
« Demain, même heure ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il quittait la pièce.  
– D'accord, d'accord ! »  
Ce n'est que lorsque Zacharias Smith referma la porte que Harry s'autorisa à bouger. Il fronça les sourcils et, assez mécontent, récupéra sa baguette qui traînait encore au sol. C'était la première défaite qu'il subissait depuis qu'il avait accepté d'aider le Poufsouffle à se perfectionner en dehors des séances de l'AD et il entendait bien à ce que la chose ne se reproduise plus.  
Bon professeur ? Il allait lui en montrer, tiens !


	8. Randonnée ?

_Disclaimer : Je ne m'appelle toujours pas J.K. Rowling, et je ne me fait pas de sous avec mes histoires, of course.  
Pairing : Zacharias/Seamus.  
Note : Écrit lors d'un défi pour une communauté LiveJournal._

* * *

**Randonnée ?**

Zacharias passait beaucoup de temps à râler. Il n'était que rarement satisfait, trouvant toujours à y redire quelque chose, ne pouvant s'empêcher de critiquer, … Une vraie tête de cochon.

C'étaient les idées de Seamus qu'il avait le plus de mal à accepter. La dernière en date ? Une randonnée pendant les vacances.

« Faudrait qu'on se ménage quelques petits moments rien qu'à nous, lui avait déclaré Seamus. « Avec les cours, c'est pas évident. »

Le but était louable, Zacharias était d'accord, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué de vive voix (une sordide histoire de fierté mal placée), mais une _randonnée_, Merlin ! En montagne, avec des nuits à la belle étoile, en plus. Cela plaisait peut-être à d'autres, mais pas à lui.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était plus du genre pantouflard, à passer des vacances confortables et somme toute assez pépères. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'expliquer à Seamus, celui-ci l'avait traité de vieux.

« Et j'ai encore une meilleure idée, » avait renchéri le Gryffondor. Zacharias avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant au pire. « On pourrait faire notre randonnée à la moldue ! Sans la baguette, quoi. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

À dire vrai, Zacharias n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose. Il s'était contenté de regarder Seamus d'un air bovin pour finalement rouler des yeux vers le plafond.

« Bon, d'accord. On se contentera d'une randonnée normale. Tu veux la faire dans quel coin ? J'ai des brochures !  
– Seamus…  
– Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mon idée ?  
– Oh ! si, c'est une idée _charmante_, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ironiser Zacharias. Mais si tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble, hors Poudlard, tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison. On peut sûrement s'arranger.  
– Vrai ?  
– Puisque je te le dis.  
– Excelleeeeeeent, » s'était exclamé Seamus un poil trop tôt, peut-être, pour paraître parfaitement naturel.

Zacharias avait alors eu la vague impression de s'être fait avoir.

**Fin.**


	9. Photos

_Disclaimer : Je ne m'appelle toujours pas J.K. Rowling, et je ne me fait pas de sous avec mes histoires, of course.  
Pairing : Zacharias/Seamus.  
Note : Vu que celui-ci est déprimant, je m'empresser de poster un drabble plus joyeux après. :D  
_

* * *

**Photos**

Zacharias avait des photos. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup et par moment, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas en avoir du tout.  
Il apparaissait sur deux des photos. Et, sur chacune d'elles, il avait le regard fuyant. Seamus passait un bras autour de ses épaules et lui ébouriffait les cheveux pour l'encourager à sourire. Alors il essayait, et le résultat était si ridicule qu'après coup, il avait bien envie d'en rire.  
Les trois autres photos représentaient uniquement Seamus. Ce n'étaient que des clichés volés : Seamus se concentrant sur un devoir de potions, mordillant pensivement son crayon. En train de discuter avec un petit hippopotame rose. Ou les yeux dans le vague, négligemment couché sur son lit.  
Et maintenant…  
Maintenant, Zacharias avait froid. C'était un froid mordant, qui lui gelait les entrailles et lui retournait le cœur.  
Seamus était parti. C'était la guerre et il n'était plus là.  
Pour Zacharias, la guerre avait toujours été quelque chose d'abstrait. Un évènement lointain, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vécu. Bien sûr, on lui en avait décrit toute l'horreur, bien sûr le nom de Voldemort ne lui évoquait rien de bon. Mais il avait toujours cru que ça n'arriverait plus.  
Il avait espéré en vain ; Voldemort était revenu et il avait vaincu.  
Et Seamus n'était plus là. Parce que Seamus était courageux, qu'il y avait cru, et que de toute façon, plus on était, plus on avait de chance de la remporter, cette fichue guerre !  
Zacharias était peut-être très égoïste, n'empêche que deux personnes en moins n'y auraient rien changé, le fiasco se serait révélé le même.  
Ni Seamus, ni lui n'auraient dû être présents lors de la bataille finale. 

**Fin.**


	10. Pitié

_Disclaimer : Je ne m'appelle toujours pas J.K. Rowling, et je ne me fait pas de sous avec mes histoires, of course.  
Pairing /.  
Note : Chose promise, chose due. :D  
_

* * *

**Pitié**

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, James avait ri. Qu'un Black, un gamin issu d'une si noble famille de sang purs, finisse à Gryffondor... C'était innatendu. Il s'en serait presque moqué si le garçon ne s'était pas mis dans la tête de devenir son ami. James avait d'abord soupçonné quelque fourberie mais s'était résolu à mettre ses doutes de côté ; Sirius Black se trouvait à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard, cela suffisait à écarter toutes mauvaises pensées.  
De toute façon, il avait vite été forcé d'admettre que la compagnie de Sirius était assez plaisante ; blagueur, enjoué, souriant, plein d'énergie, ... Un véritable chien fou ! Cela contrastait pas mal avec ses origines et James ne pouvait que se flatter d'être l'ami d'un tel individu.  
Bon, évidemment, Sirius avait ses mauvais côtés. C'était une vraie tête de cochon, il avait un putain de don pour se foutre dans des ennuis au moins trois fois plus gros que lui,... mais ce n'était pas grave. James ne valait pas tellement mieux.  
Et puis, un jour, Sirius était venu lui demander s'il avait pitié de lui. James l'avait regardé comme deux ronds de flanc.  
– Benh, oui. Notre amitié, tout ça... s'était expliqué Sirius. Tu ne m'acceptes pas parce que tu as pitié de moi ?  
– Écoute-moi bien, jeune godelureau.  
James avait marqué une courte pause et s'était humecté les lèvres. Il était très fier d'avoir pu placer le mot "godelureau" dans une de ces phrases.  
– Les gens dont j'ai pitié, je leur crache dessus. Tu vois Snape ? Lui, il me fait pitié. Est-ce que je peux te comparer à cet immonde Serpentard ?  
Sirius s'était soudainement senti très con.  
Depuis ce jour, lui et James étaient inséparables, pour le plus grand malheur de tous.

**Fin.**


End file.
